


Relax and Swallow

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training Drift to take his spike is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax and Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written MTMTE characters before and I've never read MTMTE. Sorry it's so short and I'm very sorry if it sucks booty.

"Good, Drift," Perceptor murmurs, petting the back of the mech’s helm in praise. "You’re getting so much better at this."

Drift pulls back just far enough to be able to swallow comfortably and rest his jaws for a moment before he presses his helm back down with a muffled hum of appreciation. He squeezes Perceptor’s pedes, which is the only part of the mech his hands are allowed to touch, as he attempts to swallow more of the spike.

Perceptor’s vents hitch, and he spreads his knees farther apart to give the white mech more room. “Relax and swallow, Drift. I know you can take more than last time.”

The words make Drift lose his focus for a moment and he coughs, forced to pull away to let his systems normalize before he tries again. He wriggles his glossa against the tip of Perceptor’s spike as he steels his resolve. He  _will_  take the spike deeper this time.


End file.
